Internet search engines are capable of presenting public information about an individual in response to a query from a user. Internet search engines, however, may not be able to distinguish between individuals sharing similar identifying information (e.g., a name and/or job title). Consequently, search results presented based on such identifying information may, misleadingly, be associated with multiple individuals.